Digimon: A New Frontier
by rubyred1234
Summary: It's been two years since Takuya and the gang saved the digital world. Now they're back with four others. They have to find the gems before the generals do or all hope wilk be lost


The creaking of a swing set could be heard throughout the park. A girl with long silver hair was swinging slowly. She sighed and looked up to meet a fringe. "I'm going over to Takara's. Are you coming?" The silver haired girl nodded with a smile on her face. The two cousins went over to their friend's house. The silver haired girl is Kiku Kagawa. She has purple eyes with specks of blue in them. She dresses in a blue top that hangs of her shoulders so pink straps are showing. A pair of black leggings was underneath red shorts and she has a pair of blue knee high boots. Her cousin is Hitomi Rhode. She has long black hair with a fringe that covers her eyes. She dresses in an oversized blue jacket and black jeans. Her sleeves were rolled up and she has knee high black boots. Kiku opened the door. "Takara give me food!" Hitomi yelled. A broom hit Hitomi in the head. "When you come in here you don't automatically ask for food." A girl with red eyes scolded. This is Akira Suzumiya. She has short curly dark green hair. She dresses in a black skirt that stops above her knees and a grey shirt. Her black boots stopped at her knees and a little higher her blue socks stopped. "Good morning." A girl with short purple hair greeted. This is Takara Leiko. She has light yellow eyes. She dresses in red plaid pants, a red long sleeved top and a black vest. She had black knee high boots. These four had been friends since they were kids. Takara and Hitomi are 13, Akira is 14, and Kiku is 11. Hitomi picked up the broom and chucked it to Akira who stopped it with her palm. "I hate you." Hitomi stated. "I hate you too but you don't see me pointing that out." Akira walked away. Takara was holding a tray of cookies. "I baked these earlier with Aki." Takara explained. Hitomi examined one of them. "No I didn't poison it." Akira glared at her. Hitomi nodded and took a bite of one along with Kiku. Their eyes sparkled. "This is delicious!" Hitomi beamed. "Why do you sound surprised?" Akira asked. "Because a devil woman like you could never cook as well as Takychan." Hitomi explained. A tick mark appeared on Akira's head. "I'm going to kill you!" Akira picked up the broom and began chasing Hitomi around the bakery. Kiku sweat dropped wondering how those two became friends. Takara laughed at the two. The phone of the bakery started ringing. Kiku answered it and placed on speaker. "Hello this is Kiku speaking." "Kiku Kagawa, Hitomi Rhode, Akira Suzumiya, and Takara Leiko the digital world needs your help." The four girls looked at each other shocked that the person on the other end knew their names. "May I ask who is speaking?" Hitomi took the phone from her little cousin. "I am Lady Ophanimon. Please we need your help. If you agree place the phone on the floor." Akira looked at everyone contemplating whether or not to do it. Kiku took back the phone and placed on the floor shocking everyone else. A portal appeared and the four were sucked into it.

14 year old Takuya studied his surroundings. Yeah they were back in the digital world. He turned to look at the others. The brunette had gotten rid of his hat, but still kept his goggles. His outfit consisted of light red jeans, a yellow shirt with the kanji of fire, and a red vest. "You still wear those goggles?" 14 year old Koji said. His hair was cut short due to both of the twins' moms. He dresses in gray jeans, a dark purple shirt, and his bandanna was around his neck. "And you still wear that bandanna." Takuya shot back. "Anyone know why we're here?"15 year old JP asked. The brunette had lost weight with the help of his friends. He dresses in blue jeans and a dark yellow top. 11 year old Tommy shrugged. "Who cares? We're back in the digital world."14 year old Zoe said. 14 year old Kouichi nodded in agreement. Tommy dresses in green pants, and a white shirt. His hat was a green baseball cap. Zoe dresses in a pair of purple shorts. Everything else was pretty much the same. Kouichi dresses the same too except his shirt was yellow. "The digital world needs your help once again, but first you must was find the other four I sent here." Ophanimon said. "Oh joy." Koji sarcastically said. "They could be anywhere." Tommy said. "Then we better get started." Takuya said.

Akira groaned and rubbed her back. "I landed on something soft." Hitomi yelled. "Yes us." Hitomi hopped off to see two creatures. One of them was taller than the other and resembled a bunny. The other one was short and Akira had no idea what it resembled. Takara walked over with Kiku holding Akira's broom. "Why is that here?" Hitomi asked. Kiku shrugged and handed it to Akira. "Who are they or what are they?" Takara asked. "I'm Neemon and that's Bokomon. We're Digimon." "What are Digimon?" Akira asked. "They inhabit they digital world now who are you?" Bokomon answered followed by a question. "Hitomi is my name." "I'm Kiku." "Hi I'm Takara." "Akira." "Okay why are you here?" Bokomon asked. "Some girl named Ophanimon told us to come and we were teleported through our phones." Akira replied. She studied her surroundings. They appeared to be in some type of forest. Bokomon and Neemon looked at each other than at the four girls. "So where are you heading then?" Neemon asked. Akira shrugged. "Home obviously." Hitomi said. "What we can't we said we'd help." Kiku argued. Takara nodded. Hitomi sighed. "Alright we're off to find the girl named Ophanimon." Akira said. "We could help you get there." Bokomon said. The six began their journey unaware that a group of digidestines were looking for them.


End file.
